


Les drabbles des étoiles

by BlueWendigo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kylux Drabbles, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWendigo/pseuds/BlueWendigo
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles Kylux principalement (avec un peu de Matt le technicien radar/Techie). Slash, femslash.





	Les drabbles des étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302334) by [Nordremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo)



> Merci à Nordremo pour la correction ♥

Frustration

Kylo était infiniment agacé. Il y avait une perturbation dans la Force comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti, et il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait plus serrer la gorge de Hux quand celui-ci lui reprochait d'abîmer le matériel, il ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées, toujours fort distrayantes, il ne pouvait plus le faire tomber au sol lorsqu'il l'agaçait avec ses discours trop longs...Il n'était que frustration, et le Général faisait tout pour accentuer cet état. Alors, à bout de nerfs, Ren le plaqua contre le premier mur venu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hux l'embrasse, la frustration laissant place au désir et à mille et une questions.

Chat

Armitage Hux était quelqu'un de carré, de froid, de logique. Il aimait l'ordre. Il aimait que chaque chose soit à sa place, et le moindre faux pli sur la tenue de l'un de ses officiers semblait lui être un affront personnel. C'était aussi quelqu'un qui vivait par, et pour le travail, et qui n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à des loisirs inutiles, et qui ne s'attendrissait pas facilement. Il avait éliminé un système entier pour démontrer la puissance de Starkiller, son projet d'une folle ambition qui devrait le faire accéder à de plus hautes fonctions. Mais malgré tout ça, la chose qui faisait naître un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il rentrait dans ses quartiers pour se reposer était...un chat. Ou plutôt une chatte, aussi rousse et hautaine que lui, mais qui se lovait dans ses bras à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller. Millicent était son point faible à longs poils.

Sirocco

Le Général Hux détestait tout un tas de choses, et il en tenait une liste afin de tenter de les éliminer. Le sable en faisait définitivement partie. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir sur cette planète au nom imprononçable, mais on ne disait pas non au Suprême Leader, même pour éviter d'affronter un sirocco. Le vent violent, sec et très chaud était peut-être encore plus détestable que le sable, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être détruit facilement. A moins de faire exploser la planète toute entière après leur départ. Il pourrait peut-être négocier la chose avec Ren, en échange d'une douche où ils se débarrasseraient enfin de tout ce damné sable.

Intrigué

Armitage était un enfant discipliné, dur avec les autres, et plus dur encore avec lui-même. Il visait l'excellence, et depuis qu'il avait intégré l'accadémie militaire sur le vaisseau où son père était officier, il ne s'était pas fait d'amis. Son paternel lui avait assez asséné qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages de ce genre, pourtant, quand un tout jeune garçon entra en apprentissage avec le vieux Snoke, il fut intrigué. Ben Solo était désordonné, bruyant, colérique et de mauvaise volonté. Tout ce que Armitage détestait, pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, quand Ben lui fit un petit signe de la main, le jeune garçon roux le lui rendit, souriant sans s'en rendre compte.

Apesanteur

Foutue pesanteur artificielle défectueuse. Matt le technicien radar poussa un juron, collé au plafond dans la salle des machines. C'était sûrement encore Kylo qui avait détraqué quelque chose à coups de sabre laser, et c'était encore lui qui allait devoir réparer. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de réparer le générateur de pesanteur, il était technicien radar, lui. Il se pencha néanmoins sur la question, et se cogna la tête quand quelqu'un lui proposa de l'aide. Un type qui avait une vague ressemblance avec le Général lui souriait, ses longs cheveux roux flottants par-dessus son joli minois. Il se présenta comme étant Techie, le technicien informatique. Comme lui, il s'était retrouvé dans la salle du générateur par hasard. Comme lui, il n'était pas foutu de le réparer. Mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il était tout proche à présent, et Matt ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses étranges yeux-caméras.

Étincelles

Le moindre mot provoquait des étincelles entre eux, et ils en seraient venus aux mains si Hux n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi soucieux de son apparence, et Kylo, quelqu'un incapable de mesurer sa force. Même si briser les os de ce petit arrogant qui était aussi son rival en affaires aurait été très satisfaisant, Kylo n'avait aucune envie d'aller en prison. Alors il se contentait de coups bas,de regards noirs et de hurlements pour évacuer toute cette tension. Jusqu'au jour où dans une salle de réunion vide, il craqua et plaqua Hux contre le mur. Ce dernier l'embrassa, et cela produisit un autre type d'étincelles qui réduit le grand brun au silence. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente.

Remords

Il avait poussé un peu trop fort. Il ne sentait plus sa force, tant son pouvoir s'était accru, et il avait projeté trop d'énergie contre le Général, qui avait lourdement heurté un tableau de commande. Ce dernier s'était relevé en chancelant, une grimace sur le visage et une lueur de haine dans ses yeux verts. Son épaule était déboîtée, et Kylo le regarda partir en direction de l'infirmerie sans rien tenter pour le retenir. Il avait bien quelques remords, mais il était le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre, et il ne pouvait pas montrer la moindre faiblesse

Rire

Techie n'avait encore jamais testé la douche sonique, économique et sans eau, mais puisque toutes les douches du vaisseau étaient équipées de cette technologie, il se devait d'essayer. Matt l'observait depuis le lit, nu et encore un peu somnolent. Il prit une petite inspiration, tentant de l'avertir qu'il avait trafiqué la douche de ses appartements pour justement, pouvoir profiter d'une douche à l'eau bien chaude classique, mais c'était trop tard. Techie avait fait un bond dans la cabine, et lui lançait un regard de chien battu, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Matt éclata de rire malgré lui, puis le rejoignit et le câlina pour obtenir son pardon. Il lui montra aussi comment passer en mode sonique, non sans avoir profité de la vue de son corps nu et ruisselant encore quelques minutes.

Contradiction

Ses parents ne cessaient de se contredire. Ils lui disaient que ses pouvoirs étaient naturels, que d'autres avaient la Force, mais de temps à autre, il percevait de la crainte dans leurs regards. Il ignorait qu'il avait des pouvoirs plus développés que la moyenne pour son âge. Alors quand il lui fut annoncé qu'il irait étudier la Force auprès de son oncle Luke, il y vit une nouvelle contradiction. Ses parents disaient l'aimer, mais ils l'envoyaient loin d'eux. Ils lui disaient qu'ils étaient à son écoute, mais refusaient d'entendre qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Ils l'abandonnaient, et ça, dans l'esprit du jeune Ben, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Surprise

Kylo était assise devant sa bière depuis un moment, et y avait à peine touché. Elle regardait les couples danser, subissait la musique assourdissante et soupirait régulièrement. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre d'endroit, préférant le calme relatif de la salle de sport qu'elle fréquentait assidûment. Mais comme le lui avait dit sa meilleure amie, Phasma, elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer l'élue de son cœur en restant cachée derrière ses haltères. Alors elle était venue là, mais n'espérait plus rien. Ce n'était pas son truc. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, une superbe rousse prit la place libre à coté d'elle, et lui offrit un verre. Kylo sourit, agréablement surprise, et accepta. Elle resta jusqu'au matin en compagnie de la jolie jeune femme, et lorsqu'elle rentra, elle avait un petit papier dans la poche, avec le numéro d'Armélia Hux inscrit dessus, à côté d'une trace de rouge à lèvres. Elle en avait également une au coin des lèvres.


End file.
